The Torture
by Ange Noir
Summary: A few years ago, Kaoru left Kenshin for reasons unknown to him. Fast forward to now, Kenshin is still looking for her. With Tomoe by his side to curb his heartbreak and with a next door stranger there to obsess over, he may finally find his runaway
1. All in a Name

Ange: I couldn't get rid of this no matter how much I tried so why fight it? Don't worry this won't be long, I'm going to make it a nice little two-shot. I got the idea for this story while watching Shakira's new music video _La Tortura_. But tell me am I the only one who finds it funny at how serious she looks when she's dancing? And the pattern she has by being dirty in her videos is just odd. I looked up the translation to the song and realized that I interpreted way off. The video is so misleading. But anyways I got a story that I will finish so yay for me.

Disclaimer: The world is cold right now and you just make it colder…

* * *

The Torture

Chapter Uno: All in a Name

* * *

Riddle me this: What is one thing you own but people use it more than you? 

-

-

-

-

….your name

* * *

Kenshin and Tomoe had been living in this new apartment complex for almost six months. And through all that time living there his neighbor from across the street whose apartment building overlooks his, has yet to show their face to him. Normally this wouldn't bother him, this shouldn't bother him, but it did. And that's what irritating the hell out of him right now, this nameless stranger that's occupying his every thoughts. He would've found amusement in this if only it wasn't happening to him. 

-

Kenshin knew someone lived over there because he could hear noises from the building sometimes. And also from his apartment he can see shadows move about the place and items suddenly disappear and appear as well. Add to the fact that he asked the landlord who confirmed his suspicions. The old man wouldn't say anything else and all that he was able to squeeze out of him was that the tenant is a woman who is hardly ever home. That should've satisfied him and put his interests to rest.

-

But it didn't.

-

He shouldn't care about some mysterious woman when he has Tomoe all to himself. But he didn't lover her; he never did. And the woman he loved; the woman he still loves is gone now. He looked everywhere for her but it still wasn't enough. But he will find her someday and until then he did he will always have Tomoe.

-

A sleepy murmur sounded from beside him and after glancing over there Kenshin realized that it was only Tomoe still slumbering in a deep sleep. It was late in the evening but she needed the rest after last night.

-

Last night marked the two year anniversary when the only woman he had ever loved and still loves to this day left him. For two long years he had lived, although barely, without the smell of her

-

…the _sound_ of her

…the _touch_ of her

…the _taste_ of her

-

For two agonizing years Kenshin has lived _without_ her.

-

This special anniversary was painful to him, more painful than all of the days he went on living without her by his side. But Tomoe, she understood this more than most people. She understood this and still she remained at his side, watching as he pines for a woman that is not her.

-

Watching as he loves a woman that can never be her.

-

On every anniversary Kenshin vents his loss and frustration on Tomoe. And last night was no exception as he listened to her, tasted and smelled her, and as he touched her all the while believing that it was…_her_, the woman who now only exists in his dreams. The woman whose name he calls out each time he is with Tomoe- each time he is with any woman.

-

He loves her and he knows that she loves him, now all he has to do is find her and prove it.

-

"Kaoru…" Kenshin brokenly whispered in the stillness of the room, wishing that is was her instead of Tomoe nestled up against him.

-

Unable to stand the direction of his thoughts, Kenshin decided to get up and scrounge up a late dinner for the both of them. He only came in here to check on Tomoe so how did he end up in this situation- lying on the bed with her cuddled up to him, while he thought about a woman that he had yet to find? Kenshin slowly eased Tomoe off him, careful not to awaken her. With this delicate feat completed he quickly left the room and quietly shut the door as he exited.

-

Entering the small kitchen Kenshin looked to see what was available to make. They weren't able to go grocery shopping this week so his options were limited. Maybe he'll go tomorrow, that is if he has the time.

-

Laying out his ingredients Kenshin decided that he'll just make something simple tonight. As he pulled out the pots, pans and other instruments to cook the meal his mind forgot about all else but the task at hand. So while he added the seasonings and spices to the food and warmed up the cold stove, Kenshin pushed back all thoughts about Tomoe and Kaoru as well as the stranger from across the street.

-

Across the street from where Kenshin now lived, a lone figure entered the apartment that this auburn haired man constantly watched. This female stranger if seen by that man would've looked very familiar to him for she had glistening sapphire eyes and tumbling raven locks very much like the woman that inhabits his every dream and every thought. Another similarity- another likeness that this mysterious individual shares with Kenshin's love is a name that they both carry

-

…_Kaoru_.

* * *

A/N: That's it and the next one should be up soon! I would really love a review as any sane person would. Probability will be updated soon and I highly recommend that everyone should check it out. Oh and check out my Xanga because I'll post my fanfic progress on there (url is on my profile). Oh I also fiddle with the format for this story to make it not such a headache to read and give it more breathing room. Tell me what you think about it. 


	2. Prelude to the Past

A/N: I wish the sun had arms so it could hold me. I heard that on a radio commercial for Nestle Tea. I was laughing so much because I thought that was funny. I was the only one. My sense of humor comes at the weirdest times. But the funny thing is that I don't really care for the sun and at times I wish it would die. But because of the sun I got these neat-o transition glasses. They're so cool. I watched Star Trek today (2 episodes). I feel so dorky now. If I'm not careful I might fall prey to Everquest or dressing up in Harry Potter gear for the movies. Did that small blabbering made you all forget that you're mad at me because it took me so long to update? And now I have the stupidity to go and remind y'all. Speaking of reviews (which we weren't) I got ten for the last chapter! I love you all so much, but it's all platonic so no worries. I heard from a couple of people that you can't put down review responses anymore or Big Brother here will take action. I don't know if that's true or not because there's no official warning or anything that I can find. But to be on the safe side I'll pretend I didn't hear anything about it and continue my review response business. Of course if happens to read this then I'm screwed.

Live long and prosper, Muggles.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own a microwave oven. I know how I'm 'pose to talk about not owning a certain anime series but you'll have to come back to me on that because I have to get over the denial vs. acceptance stage in my life. I also do not own the riddles I'm putting up, with the exception of this one. I found the last one in the book _Tithe_, which is about fairies and I still have no clue why I bought it. The one below I did and I think it sucks because I seem to be writing in uncontrollable rhymes. To this day I cannot pen a non-rhyming poem. Sad, but true. Now if you excuse me I'm late for my AA (Anime Anonymous) meeting. Tonight is meet and greet session and there's this new guy named Bob who's joining. And let me tell you, he's got it bad.

* * *

The Torture

Chapter Dos: Prelude to the Past

* * *

Riddle me this: It exists only in your mind and protects your sense of self. It controls your past, present, and future and the elderly value it more than anything else. 

What is it?

-

-

-

-

…your memories

* * *

Kaoru trudged up the stairs leading to her apartment cursing herself for living so high up. Weariness oozed from her every pore and she didn't know where she got the strength to keep on moving. Unlocking her door she almost collapsed at the entrance but somehow managed to hold that off until she reached her sad excuse of a couch. 

-

Then she was a goner.

-

She was tired, dead beat, bone weary. Take your pick. She hadn't been eating well for the past few days so that can partially account for her fatigue and the numerous jobs she had been shouldering makes up for the rest of it. Suppressing the urge to sleep she attempted to get up from her lumpy sofa.

-

She succeeded on the third try.

-

Kaoru dragged herself into the kitchen and stared blankly inside her fridge to see if there was anything that she could eat for dinner. Preferably something she wouldn't have to cook because she won't fool herself into thinking that she can successfully make anything edible with her mind still functioning on autopilot.

-

That's hard enough already even when she's at full capacity.

-

Spotting a small bowl of fruits Kaoru immediately grabbed it before heading back towards the couch. The fruits were the last remnants of her failed attempt at eating healthy. She managed to eat only nutritious meals with no snacking for one day but on the second she pigged out on every fattening junk food known to man.

-

Her self-control sucks.

-

Kaoru plopped down and tried to make herself comfortable on her couch before picking up the remote next to her. It took a few rounds of channel surfing before she remembered that she didn't have cable anymore because she was unable to pay off the bill.

-

Being broke bites.

-

And so she resigned herself into watching the shopping network. It was either that or _TV Guide_ which talked about all the shows that she couldn't watch. That was too much of a downer for her so she just picked the lesser of the two evils. Even so, if this is how she's going to blow all her Friday evenings then she really is pathetic.

-

Well, at least the models are cute.

-

Kaoru idly popped a grape in her mouth and thoughtfully chewed on it as her thoughts turned inwards. This had been a bad week for her so she couldn't wait for it to be over. She had exams everyday causing her to curse the educational system and her college professors in general. Not only that but she worked double shift on both of her jobs and some bastard stole the tips from her waitress job. That just set her in a testy mood for the rest of her shift.

-

But that wasn't the worst of it.

-

Yesterday was the absolute pits and she skipped her classes, exams and all and called in sick for her jobs because of it. Yesterday was the reason she had to double shift her jobs and it was also the reason why she hadn't been eating right. Out of all the days this week, yesterday was pure hell for her. But how could it not be? It marked the two year anniversary that she left _him_. God, had it been that long already? She can still remember she first met him, or rather when he first met her.

-

And as her memories flooded her Kaoru picked up an apple from her dwindling fruit bowl, biting viciously into it while her tremulous mind took her back before all of this trouble started-

-

Back to the beginning…

* * *

A/N: Albeit late but this chapter is done. And I'm sorry but I lied to you all but this may turn out to be about four chapters instead of two. My pet project seems to have grown into something bigger. My next chapter is Kaoru's flashbacks and hopefully I won't royally mess up on that. I was going to put them in this chapter but they still need a little tweaking and I didn't want it to turn out too long. That's why it's so short and even with my lengthy A/N you guys would notice. Kudos to all who got who the 'stranger' was. But it really wasn't that hard. I'll try to update but I have to get started on my other fic and school's around the corner as well and guess who didn't do any of their work over the summer. 

Till next time everyone and Read and Review!

**This is not in no way a review response thing, it is a critique assessment. Synonyms rock! Anyways thanks to all my beloved critics out there, this section is all for you! Can you feel the love? And again it is strickly platonic.**

**Critique Assessments**

**Kaikai13**: Thanks for adding me onto your favorite list and Arthur Alert. Hopefully you'll keep on reading

**Surface Dweller**: I just can't seem to fool you can I? This one came in a little late but if you'll forgive me I try to make it sweet enough for you. You'll have cavities from all the sugary intake, I swear.

**Mafuyu Hotaru**: It's so great of you to review and add me to your athor alert. It's strange how I think I have you on my arthor alert as well. And thanks for the input on Gaia. I'll try to review one of your stories as well if I can find the time.

**Lazy reader**: I think you name is very misleading because lazy readers don't review from what I heard. I'm glad to hear that you like it so far and that this update won't disappoint you at all.

**TennyoAkana**: Yes, I got another one in my clutches!

**Arubaba**: Thanks a bunches and keep on reading!

**Gabyhyatt**: Wow that means a lot to me. Keep on lovin'!

**M1zzIn0centz**: I love it when people think! You have no idea what a dose of flattery like yours can do to me! Yeah I hope Kenshin finds her again but you'll have to read to find out.

**Blooded wyngs**: Why? Well, why not is the greater question. Double thanks for adding me to your arthor alerts as well.

**Astraea Eris**: Well your reviews not half bad and thanks for reviewing all the same. Glad you like it, really I am.

**Nilnil**: Hence the name. Hehe I love being crafty. Thanks for adding me too you're the greatest.

Special thanks to **Haru My Lovely** and **mtgranola** for putting me on their author alerts. And a big thanks to the **_200 hits_** I got. Having my story so beaten up never felt so good!

* * *

Extra Credit: Riddle to the next chapter see if you can solve it (and no cheating!) 

Cut me and I weep tears as red as my flesh, yet my heart is made of stone.

What am I?


	3. Meetings

Ange: I'm back! Everyone gasp for joy. My grades aren't perfect but they're better than before. Much sorrys for the long wait but hopefully some of you can understand. So thrilled for the review responses I got and thanks to all who reviewed and even those who didn't. I changed the riddle because it really didn't fit. I'll find some use for it later on. Anyways enjoy the chapter, review, and forgive me for the lateness. Not necessary in that order though.

Disclaimer: I don't even know why I bother with this anymore…

* * *

The Torture

Chapter Tres: Meetings

* * *

Riddle me this: 

I am the red strings that bind your soul

The one thing that you try to deny

The driving force that controls your destiny

You may run, you may hide but know that I _will_ find you

Fight me all you will but soon you'll be mine once more

Reject me all you want but still I exist

What am I?

-

-

-

-

… I am fate

* * *

She was sticky with sweat, her body slick and smelly with her lank hair plastered in disarray around her face. Bruised and sore it hurt her to breathe much less remain standing but she couldn't have felt more satisfied. 

-

Kaoru loved the gym. She loved the pain and pleasure it gave her. She loved how it unleashed her innermost masochist so that each day she can continuously set her limits and then break them. For her the gym was her reason for being, she didn't know any other way and that was fine with her.

-

But even though she loved the gym Kaoru hated the one that she had no other choice but to go to. This gym was too superficial for her tastes but since it was the only one available near her she either had the option of going or not and it was clear which one she had to pick.

-

So for six days a week two hours a day, she had to endure the torture of big- breasted bimbos who only come to pick up men or have affairs with their personal trainers. But the men were worse, yelling with bestial grunts as they lifted weights so that all attention could be diverted to them. She honestly didn't know whether to be amused or embarrassed- perhaps a mixture of both?

-

Bearing the company of such narcissistic people didn't really faze her although it did get trying at times. What Kaoru really came to the gym for was to get stronger because one day she's going to take over the family dojo that her father now runs. That may be years away but even so she still wants to be strong- strong like her father so that she can make him proud, stronger that her mother who left them all behind years ago, strong for her brother so that he can always depend on her, and above all she will become strong for herself just to prove that she can.

-

And she'll be dammed if she lets a lot of Barbie blow up dolls and Ken wannabes stand in her way.

-

It was in this ongoing pursuit for strength and greatness that caused Kaoru and him to meet. They were two separate people from two completely different worlds coming together to later disrupt the course of their daily lives.

-

Maybe it was fate.

-

Perhaps it wasn't.

-

In either case it can simply be labeled as an event that simply happened and who were they to question it?

* * *

"Hey," he greeted her, "would you like to catch a cup of coffee with me?"

-

"Sure," she replied, already drawn in, "but as long as you're buying."

-

So with a short laugh to show his agreement the pair walked off to the nearest café shop, the exhaustion from their extraneous activities already long forgotten.

-

And this innocent meeting between strangers irreversibly intertwined Kaoru's life so much so that she will forever remain changed by the handsome stranger later know as

…_Kenshin. _

_

* * *

_

A/N: I hope this chapter satisfies you all. I wasn't sure how their flashback meeting should be. I'm not good at flashbacks either so it was kind of tough. But I never read any story where they meet at a gym so that's original at least. Anyways that's all I have to say other than the fact that forgive (yes, _again_) for such a lame title but I'm never good at that sort of thing.

* * *

**Critique Assessment**

Shintachi: You reviewed for all three chapters! Wow you're the best as of this moment! I'm glad you like this story so much and hopefully you'll stick around and keep reviewing!

GranolaBar: Good thing you did because now I just earned myself a review. Hopefully this will live up and even surpass my other stories.

Aznmoonstargurl: You like math? What is wrong with this generation? Thanks for the review!

Royal blueKitsune: This isn't asap but it's as good as it can get. And yes my grades are out of the red zone now so hopefully my stories will become more frequent.

Reignashii: Hopefully you did well on your report card. I obviously did since I can update finally. Thank goodness for that.

Mayfuyu hotaru: yay, you're back! I'll try to get reviewing on one of your stories some of your alerts are still unread in my inbox. Fan fiction is such an addiction.

Silent Tears of Agony: You are completely right. Hopefully this one was hard enough for you.

MabuiMiyoko: I'm always glad to have another reader. And the only reprieve I can offer to you is to read on.

Firalyn Tiatra: Thanks for the great review and yeah Tomoe's case is unfortunate but that makes this story so interesting, right?

Surface Dweller: Sorry this isn't as soon as you would wish but at least it's updated, right? And yeah Kaoru's life sucks but maybe it'll get better, or not. You'll just have to read to find out.

Blooded wings: You suck at riddles? Yeah, well you and me both.

Triste1: Your review is so long and I couldn't thank you enough for it. I couldn't believe that you could come up with so many compliments for this story I was ecstatic and it simply just made my day.

Haru my Lovely: Kenshin's coming so no worries.

* * *


	4. Bleed Like Me

Ange: Happy New Year! Sorry for the long wait but it's here now. I was trying to get this chapter out before the New Year but better late than later right? Today's my birthday and I am now officially an adult. I just want you all to consider this a birthday present to you all and myself in a way. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: 'It's _my birthday I can cry if I want to, I can cry if I want to. You would cry to if Rurouni Kenshin didn't belong to you…'

* * *

_

The Torture

Chapter Cuatro: Bleed Like Me

* * *

Riddle me this: 

Cut me and I weep tears as red as my flesh yet my heart is made of stone

What am I?

-

-

-

-

…A cherry

* * *

Kaoru sighed struggling to break free from the bounds of her memories but she soon lost that struggle and so she continues reminiscing reliving moments that took years of her life to repress. Before long Kenshin had somehow managed to worm himself into her life so much that she couldn't imagine life without him, she couldn't _remember_ life without and that frightened her. But Kaoru soon got over that and accepted it as a good thing. Besides he promised that he'll be with her forever and he never broke his promises, so then she shouldn't worry needlessly that'll he'll suddenly just up and leave her. 

-

How could she have known that it'll be the other way around?

-

It was too good to last she knew and true to her fears it didn't and it came falling down around her, broken pieces of her heart lying scattered around her. She should have seen it coming. She should have noticed the signs and there were signs, there always is.

-

Kaoru sighed, popping another juicy fruit into her awaiting mouth. Chewing thoughtfully her vague eyes focused on the past instead of the present, envisioning images only visible to her. She had been so stupid, so blind and because of her denial of reality, the truth hurt her more than it should. And because of her newly found truth of reality, she left him in the end. It was in the end that her cowardice shown through as she ran away form the one man that meant the world to her.

-

As she ran away from the love he offered.

-

Kaoru left her spot on the couch to dump her bowl in the sink for it to join ranks with the ever piling dirty dishes that she had yet to wash. All that remained in it were seeds mainly those of cherries- her favorite. The pits were stained with the blood-like juices of the actual fruits so much so that they look like blood soaked pebbles clustered in some sickening display. And the seeds were hard as stone and would break her before she could break them. Seeing them she couldn't help but liken them to her own predicament for at times her own heart felt like those seeds with its deceptive outer appearance coated in slick, bloody red while the inside was cold and impenetrable hardened by…circumstances.

-

Kaoru shook herself out of these reflections and started working on the dishes. It was her final attempt to let the past stay buried. She worked too hard and too long for it to come and destroy the life that she created for herself. And the fact that washing the dished was constructive as well was just an added bonus.

-

And so fully reenergized Kaoru lathered, rinsed and put away the now gleaming dished, storing them in her broken dishwasher to fully dry. Soon the sink was empty and all that remained were the diminishing suds from her fruitful labors. From the dishes Kaoru moved on to clean the rest of the kitchen only to later on include cleaning her living room then the rest of her apartment as well. She had too much energy building up inside her so she might as well put it to good use.

-

So caught up in her impromptu cleaning that it took her awhile to hear her doorbell ringing. Finally hearing it Kaoru went to answer the door but not before surveying her progress. Earlier she had changed into a pair of faded jeans and an old tank top- clothes better suited for her rigorous cleaning. She had also placed her hair in a high ponytail, a hairstyle she had forsaken ever since she left.

-

It was late at night, almost early morning so she didn't know who could be calling at her front door. But this was a safe neighborhood so she didn't bother checking who was at her door and rather she just swung it open heedless of the cold air seeping into her house.

-

She couldn't have made a bigger mistake.

-

Kaoru stared up at the man before her, noticing the changes he underwent in her absence. She couldn't tear her gaze away or escape into the safety of her apartment. Her mind was blank with desperation; her body was immobile as a statue, and her boundless energy that she earlier had apparently fled her at her visitor's unexpected arrival. And so Kaoru just stood there waiting for her punishment to be dealt out. There will be no escaping this time not when she had already been caught.

-

She heard him then, she heard him speak. It was merely a short utterance of her name but it carried such deep meanings and undertones.

-

"_K Kaoru_…?" he whispered painfully, his voice sliding like liquid over her. Even though his tone carried so much anguish and even though she was so stricken with fear, his voice never failed to affect her and if that hasn't changed even after so long not than it never will.

-

Oh god, Kenshin was here.

-

Kaoru then notices a detail that she had previously missed. The eyes that she had been staring at weren't the soft lavender that she had come to cherish nor were they the silvery, crystalline blue that never failed to leave her breathless. No the color that now graced Kenshin's intense orbs was an eerie golden amber. It was a color that she had only seen once before, the night that she had left him. And it was then in this realization that Kaoru understood how much trouble she was in.

-

For the Battousai was here.

* * *

A/N: It's not my best chapter but it's the one that I worked the hardest on so far. The poem up there is not my own, the one in the prologue isn't mine as well but the others are. says no reviews and I don't know a way to get around that. I just want everyone to know that I appreciate the reviews and leave me a review if you want me to review you personally and for all the anonymous reviewers join up (it's free!) or leave your email so I can review and/or tell you when the chapters come up. Until next time bye and don't forget to review even if it's just to wish me a happy 18 birthday (hinthint) 


	5. Realization

Ange: Hello again! It's been four weeks since my last update but I really like this chapter so I had to make it really good. I actually had this chapter done Friday but I decided to edit it seriously for once. I always make the riddles before composing the actual chapter to give me a general direction of where I want to go but this one doesn't really apply to the chapter so I apologize for that. I would have made another one but I don't want to delay this story than it already is.

Disclaimer: …There goes my mental high

* * *

The Torture

Chapter Cinco- Realization

* * *

Riddle me this:

I am the Way to the Gospel, the Path to Enlightenment. I am the oppressor of lies; the hero to what is good and righteous. For all those who fear me, for all those who can't handle me, for all those who deny me – beware for I shall lay it all out bare in the end. I will always come out victorious for I _cannot_ and _will not_ be defeated.

What am I?

-

-

-

-

…I am truth

* * *

Done with the soothing task of cooking, Kenshin fixed dinner for both Tomoe and himself. It was a simple meal consisting of white rice and meatless oden. He really did need to go shopping. Seeing as how Tomoe was still asleep, Kenshin covered her dish and placed it on a plate warmer for when she awoke. She might resent him for letting her sleep in for so long but she'll get over it soon enough and if she didn't then it was no concern of his.

-

Kaoru was the only women he could ever concern himself with.

-

Kenshin took his dinner to the kitchen table staring sightlessly at the facing windows. With his cooking done and nothing else left to do his restlessness returned. His body and his mind ached to got out and do something _anything_ to further help attain his goal. Instead he was sitting here and worse still living with a woman that he only kept around for the comfort and release that her body can give him.

-

He was pathetic.

-

It was no wonder that she left him.

-

No, he refused to think that way. He refused to doubt his actions and his reasons. If he did then all that he had sacrificed will be for nothing and he will be left with nothing, which will be even less than he had already.

-

Kenshin glanced down at his lukewarm dinner and started eating. It was bland in his mouth but that was more of his doing than the dish. Food was never quite as enjoyable as it use to be and that won't ever change until he got her back. But even so Kenshin still ate his meal, his expression mimicking that of his food's current taste.

-

Chewing and swallowing each spoonful, he neither hinted whether he liked or disliked the food set before him. But Kenshin's thoughts weren't on appeasing his hunger but rather it remained steadfastly on Kaoru. And so he stomached the meal and consumed every bite all the while wondering if Kaoru had enough food to eat wherever she was at, wondering how she was getting on without him wherever she was at.

-

Wondering if she missed him as much as he missed her wherever she was at.

-

Looking absently over to his neighbor's apartment, Kenshin noticed that the kitchen lights were on and he heard the sounds of someone cleaning inside. Seeing an opportunity his mind quickly grasped a safer topic or rather a topic that was the lesser of the two evils.

-

Kenshin knew that his neighbor often kept odd hours but cleaning this late was odd even for her. He watch intrigued as she moved her cleaning into the living room. Maybe she was restless too? Cleaning was one way to chase it away. But glancing around his own living space, it looks like that wouldn't help him at all.

-

Sometimes being a neat freak has its downsides.

-

Turning his attention back over to his neighbor Kenshin idly wondered if she might be hungry. He knew from the countless fire alarms and delivery boys that she wasn't the best of cooks. That was so much like Kaoru in a way. Maybe that is one reason why he couldn't help but be drawn to this nameless stranger of his.

-

Coming to a decision Kenshin decided to take some of the leftover dinner he made to his neighbor's place. He always seemed to make too much whenever he cooked. Tomoe has such a small appetite as opposed to Kaoru's ever ravenous one. Kenshin guessed that he hadn't quite adapted to the sudden change yet.

-

But the truth is he didn't want to.

-

Before leaving he went to check up on Tomoe and from her even breathing he could tell that she was still sleeping. He considered leaving her a note but decided against it. He wasn't going to be gone for long, just long enough to drop off some food and to satisfy his own curiosity about his neighbor. It would be doubtful that Tomoe would be awake before he returned.

-

So why was it that he couldn't help memorizing her face as though he wouldn't see her again?

-

Shaking off his sense of foreboding, Kenshin quickly left the room covering Tomoe in a shroud of darkness. Picking up the food encased in Tupperware, Kenshin left the house locking the door behind him.

-

Stepping into the cold night air he regretted not bringing a light jacket. Even though it was still summer, the nights were starting to turn cold. But Kenshin didn't go back inside his apartment to grab a coat but rather he wrapped his fingers around the warm food and walked on. A little cold wouldn't harm him any, after all he wasn't going to be gone long.

-

But even to him those words sounded false and empty.

-

All too soon Kenshin arrived at his neighbor's front door and turning around he could see his own apartment covered in darkness. Good, that meant Tomoe was still fast asleep. She had this odd habit of turning on all the lights even when she didn't need them. She told him once that it didn't make her feel so cold and that her soul felt warmer that way. He dropped the subject after she said that.

-

He didn't want to get involved.

-

He couldn't afford to.

-

Facing his neighbor's door once again, Kenshin felt a sense of anticipation welling up inside him. For some reason he felt that whatever lay beyond this door could help him with this endless search of his. It could help him find the answers that he had for so long sought. But that was all ridiculous, right? After all what help could a faceless stranger possibly give him?

-

Even so the feeling wouldn't go away.

-

Remembering his self-appointed task, Kenshin bottled up all of his conflicting emotions and gently knocked. Curiosity building he speculated what his neighbor look like. Did she have any pets? Did she enjoy gardening? Why for one so young and he could tell that she was even from his window, did she live in such a rundown place as this?

-

Moments had passed in silence before Kenshin made up his mind to ring the doorbell since knocking had gotten him nowhere. From what he could hear it sounded like she was still cleaning. And so he raised his index finder and pressed softly against the doorbell letting it trill out within the apartment once, twice, and a third and final time. And it was with this action that sealed his fate.

-

For the door finally opened.

-

One the way here he had a speech prepared. Since it was thoughtless and rude of him to intrude into her home so late at night he had though up of some things to say to help put her at ease. But seeing his neighbor for the first time all thoughts fled him.

-

Because Kaoru was standing right before him.

-

Clenching the Tupperware with his whitened fingers for stability, Kenshin mutely observed the woman in front of him. At first glance she looked the same as always but he noticed the differences in her immediately.

-

But then again he always had in the past.

-

Kenshin noted that she had cut her hair but it looked like it was growing back to what it once was and in a few weeks it would be as if she had never cut it at all. She was much thinner than he remembered. Of course years had passed since their separation and a lot can happen in just two years. A lot had happened to him. Even so he clenched his jaws forcefully willing himself not to unleash all his turmoil on her yet.

-

He had waited two years for this he could afford to wait some more.

-

Kenshin peering closely into Kaoru's eyes noticed they weren't the crystalline blue that he had grown to appreciate. Instead they were a pair of brown colored irises that let her blend in more with the rest of the Japanese society. Was she so adverse to him finding her that she had to resort to disguises?

-

That hurt him more than he was willing to admit…even to himself.

-

Kenshin looked away from the muddy dull brown eyes that she tried to pass off as her own. They felt betraying to him somehow and the color reminded him too much of a woman that he left slumbering on his bed.

-

A woman that he won't see again.

-

Kenshin opened his mouth feeling the need to voice something after being apart from her for so long. But all he could manage was a husky whisper of her name. His voice twisted into a ghost of what it once was. He watched as Kaoru mouthed his own name voiceless, her eyes darting up to his and momentarily widening as a stunted gasp escaped her lips.

-

So she noticed his golden eyes at last, a fair compensation for her brown colored ones that he had to endure.

-

Kenshin noticed Kaoru tensing up as if preparing for flight. In response he grabbed her letting the food tumble from his grasp before she even had a chance to move. His momentum caused Kaoru to drag them inside and he deftly turned her around, taping Kaoru between himself and the slammed door.

-

The room was silent with exception to the gasping breathes shared between them. Kenshin stared at Kaoru's face unflinchingly waiting for their breathing to slowly abate. Then with a sudden determination he reached for her eyes and gently took out her contacts unveiling the endless pools of blue beneath. Kenshin then smiled a lazy, predatory smirk, the ones that he only used when a sure victory is finally in his sight.

-

And after two years that stands true for him.

-

At long lat Kenshin spoke to her again but this time his voice purred filled with pure velvet as it calmly echoed around them. His voice was steady and sure, hiding all his intentions from his captive because now that he had finally found her was going to do it right.

-

"Kaoru," he murmured watching as she tensed up at the mention of her name, "I think it about time we had a little chat."

-

And Kenshin knew as much as she did that this time there'll be no escaping.

-

He'll make sure of that.

* * *

A/N: It's finally done! Everyone jump for joy I know I am. The last part was pretty trick to write and I was tempted to end the chapter right where Kaoru opens the door and Kenshin realizes it's her, but I felt nice that day and decided to finish it. Now I'm worried about the next chapter that will be my hardest one yet I think. I have about one or two chapters left before this is done. It's kinda making me sad so I try not to think so far. On another note today's my one month anniversary of my birthday that is! I just want to thank everyone for wishing me a Happy Birthday and that was everybody who reviewed surprisingly enough. I want to let everyone know that I opened a Rurouni Kenshin forum for this story. It's to answer my reviews and to have a place for all your ideas as well. I'm going to try to get around to answering all the reviews and I'll put the anonymous reviews on the forum. I'm going to be busy this month because I'm heading down to Columbia (not the country) for the weekend, then it's valentine's frenzy (I'm going to make something from scratch!), and finally it's Katsucon in D.C (my first anime con ever!). I'm not sure when the next update will be put just stay strong and it'll be up before you know it.

Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming!


	6. Confliction

Ange: It's been over a month and I apologize for this. School has been really hectic right now and it still is but I'm making time for you all. I wanted to get this out on the 7th at the latest but there were complications. Moving on, remember when I said that there will be only one or two chapters left? Well, change of plans. This is the final chapter! Insert evil laughter here Kidding, kidding! Sorry I couldn't resist. But my plot took a little detour so it may be longer. I don't want to put a number on it because that might change again. About the forum thing, we're going to have to axe that. Sorry to all of the anon. readers and reviewers but if you want a response you're going to have to pm me, email, or sign up (which I want to stress is completely free and you don't even need to put any stories up if you don't want.) I think that's about all other than enjoy so…yeah.

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm having a brain fart moment so come back to me later on this.

* * *

The Torture

Chapter Seis- Confliction

Riddle me this:

I am what cowards run from and what heroes face. I am the catalyst before a fight and the regret of its aftermath. I am the blame of trouble and the praise of rebellion. I am the action to what has previously been stilted. I am what uncover the lies, the truths, and the fears. Without me there exists no progress. With me there exists no absolute peace.

What am I?

-

-

-

-

I am confrontation.

* * *

Kaoru stalled in the kitchen taking more time than needed. She couldn't go out there and face him, at least not yet. Will there ever be a time that she'll be able to? She was preparing drinks for the two of them- simple green tea, nothing special. But she'll need it for the ordeal she'll soon have to face. Hell, she needed it already. 

-

The kettle shrilled confidently signaling its readiness. If only she could be that of herself as well. Kaoru prepared their drinks, pouring the steaming water over the teabags. She already knew how Kenshin liked his- strong like his coffee.

-

Strong like him

-

She let her own teabag seep in the water longer; she needed to in order to help soothe her already frayed nerves. Regretfully realizing that there was nothing left to delay her, Kaoru left the sanctuary of her kitchen to enter the newly sanctioned battlegrounds of her living room. Carrying the cups on a leveled tray she gingerly set them down on her low coffee table putting their tea on their own respective coasters. She kept her eyes focused on her task not wanting to look into Kenshin's fierce gaze just yet.

-

Escaping back into the kitchen for some treats to go with the tea, she spotted a packaged box of English cookies in her pantry which she hurriedly fished out. She couldn't remember when she bought them or why she would've even wanted to but this all worked out to her favor in the end. Checking to see that they weren't expired, she then dumped the contents on a small plate grabbing a jar of honey on her way out as well. The honey would help make her tea concoction even more potent and with her current standing more is better. If she thought she would've gotten away with it she would've added alcohol to her tea as well but with Kenshin's presence she didn't dare.

-

She already pushed him far enough already.

-

Kaoru reentered the living room feeling Kenshin's stare bore into hers even from across the room. She set down the cookies and diligently mixed in the honey with her tea, stirring it more than required. It was only after she had taken a sip out of her drink that she allowed herself to look up into Kenshin's eyes.

-

To get lost inside his gaze once more.

-

His eyes were so heated and intense. Once again she wished for her stolen contacts that offered at least one method of defense against Kenshin. But he had snatched them right from her eyes and now she lay bare and vulnerable before him. The fault lay solely with her though, but it was all too easy to blame everything on him. Why did he have to show up into her life again? One heart break was more than enough for her.

-

She wasn't sure she was strong enough to go through it again.

-

"Kaoru," Kenshin said interrupting her wayward thoughts. She started, so lost in thought that she didn't realize he was talking to her for a moment and when she did she used anger to hide her growing embarrassment.

-

"What?" she bit back, trying to keep her voice strong and steady.

-

It didn't work.

-

Kenshin just smiled at her mild outburst turning his attentions back to his cooling green tea. "It's been two years," he replied absently staring down into the contents of his cup, "that's more than enough time to give me the answers."

-

"Answers to what?"

-

He stared up at her, his eyes pinning her to the spot, "Answers to the questions that you already know."

-

And with that said she knew there was no use hiding anymore, not with the truth staring her down in the face.

-

But the more she thought about their situation the more angry she became and she quickly grabbed hold of it grateful for this familiar emotion rather than the uncertainties that she was previously plagued with. So Kaoru glared back at him her eyes hard like blue crystals and for the moment she remained unaffected by Kenshin's fiery eyes. How dare he stride in here and just as calmly _demand_ answers from her! She had sacrificed too much to allow him to gain the upper hand. If he wanted answers he had to do it on her terms and on her own time.

-

_If_ she decided to tell him at all that is.

-

Kaoru forcibly banked her anger not wanting to alert Kenshin to any ulterior motives. She slowly took a deep drag of her draught to help settle her racing mind. Sinking back into her western sofa she patiently waited to once again catch Kenshin's attention which had been distracted by the English treats lying out before him.

-

But when his eyes met hers again it was a struggle to remain unaffected.

-

Kenshin was silent obviously waiting for her to open the conversation. Great, just when she wanted him to talk he just had to go all silent on her. This may be harder than she had anticipated.

-

"No."

-

Kaoru blurted that simple statement out waiting until he made the connection before moving on. She was a little disappointed though that he didn't show any emotions on his face. This had to be as hard on him as it was on her, right? Ignoring her insecurities, Kaoru plowed on and explained her voice hard despite the turmoil she felt inside her.

-

"What right do you have to demand this?" she argued adding fuel to her previously banked anger, letting it show on her flushed face. "I may have had two years to prepare for this but in truth I've only had ten minutes since you arrived unannounced to answer you. And so I refuse to be ordered around by the likes of you."

-

Avoiding Kenshin's darkening eyes Kaoru continued on determined to be undeterred, "I left you for a reason on my own terms so I will give you the reason on my own terms and nobody else's… including you."

-

Feeling exhausted Kaoru tried to read Kenshin's reaction but his eyes were like shutters blocking out everything to the viewer. In the past she could interpret any expression on his face but now it was unreadable to her and it felt like she was staring in the face of a stranger.

-

What _had_ happened to him in these last two years?

-

Kaoru only felt apprehension when Kenshin's darkened eyes suddenly lit up, certain that it only spelled trouble for her. And her suspicions were justified when a softly echoed dry chuckle escaped from his mouth.

-

"So this is your game." He mused thoroughly entertained. Kenshin couldn't hold back his smirk that came because of Kaoru's apparent irritation at his demeaning label.

-

"For you maybe," she stated, "but this is as real as it can get for me."

-

Glancing at her clock Kaoru's eyes widened at the time- was it that late already? She rose up from her sofa bending over to collect their discarded treats and empty teacups while awkwardly balancing the honey bottle as well. Entering into her kitchen she deposited her load in their rightful places. She left the cups and the plates in the sink failing to scrounge up enough energy to wash them but with what she went through today who would expect her to?

-

Reaching over she turned off the lights letting the room be bathed in moonlight. Turning around Kaoru jumped in surprise at the sudden appearance of Kenshin's shadowed in the dark. Squaring her shoulders she lifted her chin determined not to be intimidated…again.

-

"Look, your scare tactics won't work on me this time around so stop trying. It's late and I'm tired so all this…_mess_ will have to wait."

-

"I will not leave you." Kenshin heatedly replied the thought of it unthinkable to him.

-

"Fine," she said giving in, "but I don't want to see your face again until morning."

-

Kaoru attempted to stride pass him the thought of her bed calling out to her. But she almost out of the kitchen to only have Kenshin once again trap her using his body as a barrier. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

-

Didn't she just learn from this already?

-

Determined not to be subdued in this situation Kaoru glared up at her captor ready to argue her way out of this position. But once her eyes met his, her mind was blank- her voice silent. The moonlight coupled with the darkness they were immersed in made Kenshin's eyes glow and like a fly drawn to the light she was lost.

-

And she wasn't sure if she wanted to be found.

-

Kaoru could only stand transfixed in his lit gaze as he moved closer his lips faintly brushing against the shell of her ear. And when she thought that she couldn't fall any deeper he faintly whispered to her, the husky sound stirring up something that lied dormant in her for the last two years.

-

"And you will not leave me."

-

With that said Kenshin stepped away releasing the hold he had one her. Just as quietly as he entered he left the room supposedly in search of pillows and blankets. But Kaoru didn't register this too far gone with her inner conflict to notice.

-

Sinking to the floor in a graceless heap she tried with no avail to banish the emotions that Kenshin's little action awakened. Thoughts of bed fled her and she couldn't even think of sleeping not with her feeling more alive than she had since she discarded her past two years ago. It was at this moment she realized that she was in too deep much more than she first imagined but she couldn't back out now, ruining all that she had gained. No, she will keep with the plan forsaking her heart in the process. She was repeating her past in the process but this was more for his sake than for her own. Now if only Kenshin can come to realize it himself. Tonight, she knew she'll get no rest.

-

But really, she more than deserved it.

* * *

A/N: It's so cool that my pen name initials spell out the abbreviation for author's note. So hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter. I didn't really like how I ended it but it's the best I could do at this moment. My grammar may be somewhat lacking still but I believe that I am getting better, or is that just wishful thinking? This chapter's riddle has got to be my favorite and it was solely composed by yours truly. No clue when the next chapter will go up but if I have any say in it (which I should because it's _my_ story) it should be out within a month. And before I go I want to thank every reader anonymous or signed for reviewing or just reading this story for the matter. So 'til next time… 


	7. A Love Unrequited

Ange: Wow it's been awhile hasn't it? In that time I started college so I made a promise not to get too involved with fan fiction until next semester. I'll be surprised if anyone will still follow this story too. Procrastination will have to be one of my New Year resolutions but I just might wind up procrastinating about my resolutions too. After this I will try to get another chapter soon but if not then expect one during my Spring Break which I have no clue when mine is. Oh and I apologize if Tomoe is ooc, I had the hardest trouble writing hers.

Um, enjoy?

* * *

Disclaimer: Need I say more?

* * *

The Torture

Chapter Siete: A Love Unrequited

* * *

Riddle me this:

An impossible dream

A valued price

Unable to be weighed or measured

A lifelong treasure hunt

That cannot be taken at face value

For at times it can be disguised and masked

But when the truth is revealed it already has you

A silent feeling louder than a yell

A burning flame no cold can quell

More precious than jewelry

More wanted than wealth

It becomes real when you forget yourself

What am I…?

-

-

-

-

…I am love

* * *

Kenshin woke up to the darkness with sounds of the night mutely echoed around him. For a moment he had trouble remembering where he was and why he was sleeping on the living room couch. Had Tomoe kicked him out of the bed? No, she would never do something like that and besides this wasn't their couch much less their apartment. 

-

With his guard up, he carefully checked out his surrounding from his position on the makeshift bed. It wasn't until he noted a faint scent wafting through the air did he allow himself to relax as his memory returned to him. Kenshin drank in the aroma of Jasmine- Kaoru's signature scent. He never knew how she could naturally smell like a flower but ever since meeting her he never viewed a jasmine as the same again.

-

Feeling restless he left the couch, his need to see the owner of this house urging him on. He had been without her for far too long and it seems he could never tire at looking at her. Never again will he take her for granted. Never again will he be without her.

-

From the narrow hallway a door stood open calling out to him like a beacon. Stepping inside a room faintly lit by moonlight there laid his treasure in a deep sleep resting on her side. Her blankets were kicked away wrapped in disarray around her legs with her body halfway off the bed itself. She always was a messy sleeper and it was only with him could she settle down. That was proof enough that she shouldn't have left him.

-

Kenshin turned to leave but when he heard her murmur his name in her sleep he couldn't seem to make himself exit. In a matter of moments he was at her side. Seeing her in slumber she looked so unguarded and content, unlike the Kaoru she was earlier but rather more like the Kaoru she was two years before.

-

The Kaoru he grew to love.

-

Unable to resist the urge to be closer to her, Kenshin crawled in the bed pulling Kaoru to his side. Immediately she latched onto him even in the midst of her dreams. Brushing back her tousled hair he faintly kissed the crown of head, smiling as she turned to seek more warmth from him. Feeling drowsy Kenshin allowed himself to fall into slumber, the most peaceful one he had in the past two years. Yes, this is how it should always be. And with that stray his consciousness finally left him.

* * *

Kaoru woke up with her body urging her to drift back to sleep. She didn't have school today and didn't have to work until much later so she had slept in, enjoying the feeling of being in a half-awake half-asleep state. Days like these are too few for her so she'll enjoy this one while she still can. As she basked in the warmth of the risen sun her mind for those precious few moments were blank. 

-

Then she turned her head.

-

There laid Kenshin right beneath her with his amethyst eyes calming peering up at her. With an honest effort she willed herself not to lash out even as she scrambled off him. Calming herself down she almost succeeded but then he grinned.

-

He was a dead man.

-

Glaring at him from the opposite side of the bed Kaoru asked him a question that has been burning in her mind since she discovered him in her bed, "Just how long have you been up staring at me?" Before he had the chance to answer she held up her hand to cancel that query, "you know what forget I asked that. I really don't wanna know." The fact that he slept on her bed didn't bother her as much as she would've thought but rather it's that he looked so much at home being there that set her on edge.

-

"I thought we had an agreement," Kaoru bit out, "so was not listening to it a planned effort or a spur of a moment type thing?"

-

But Kenshin's grin only widened and his eyes lit up with a familiar spark that had her from past experiences growing wary and suspicious. Still lying relaxed on her bed he answered her, amusement in his voice just as much evident as barely held restraint was in hers, "But I did _koi_ and I clearly remember you saying that you didn't want to see my face until morning. Last I checked it is morning."

-

Kaoru internally berated herself for arguing with a lawyer. Feeling too angry to be self-conscious she got out of her bed and stormed towards the bathroom but not before throwing yet another ultimatum at him, "And this time Kenshin I don't want to find you still here when I get out!" Let's see him try to weasel his way out of that one. Slamming the door on his responding laughter, Kaoru leaned heavily against the barrier trying to rationalize the feelings she got from hearing him calling her _koi_ after so long. And it was in the midst of this inner turmoil that she realized with a sense of awe that his eyes weren't golden today.

-

They were purple.

* * *

Tomoe woke up to the night, the emptiness of the king-size bed chilling her. Without thought she walked through the rooms and bathed the whole apartment in light. Shrouding herself in a down blanket she settled by the kitchen table. This was the warmest place in the whole house but yet the shivers still tormented her. 

-

He was out again this was nothing new. He was probably just looking for that Kaoru woman that left him. Why couldn't he forget her? Why couldn't he come to her? Didn't he realize that she…that she'll always… No, this train of thought was pointless and only left her more miserable than before.

-

But this time his absence felt more absolute like he wouldn't be coming back to her anymore. This sort of fear is ridiculous of course. The only reason he wouldn't return would be if he found her and after two years of searching why would today be any different? Even so, Tomoe couldn't rid herself of this ominous feeling looming over her head or the depressive funk that she couldn't seem to pull herself out of.

-

And the only cure would be for him to return back to her.

-

Tomoe gravitated towards the fridge trying to see what she can whip up to eat, her primal urges unable to be denied anymore. She had slept through the day so ignoring the call to hunger any longer would be indulging in an idiocy quite unlike her. Although chasing after a man already caught by another is an idiocy unto itself.

-

While searching amidst the scarce contents of the fridge, a wafty aroma pulled her towards the stove. Surrounded by the metallic confines of the stove, a meal nestled in a heated covered dish was waiting just for her. Returning back to the kitchen table she consumed the whole thing but hated each delicious bite. It was little things like this that made it impossible to hate him.

-

And that only made her more miserable.

-

Taking her dishes to the sink she proceeded to wash them. It was while blankly gazing at the window above that she noticed a flash of red from the apartment across this one. Looking closely she realized it was red hair, red hair that could only belong to one man…Kenshin.

-

Speechless, Tomoe mindlessly resumed washing the dishes she abandoned when she had noticed the red flash from the other apartment. She needed something to take her mind off what she had witness, but washing plates was too repetitive a job for that. Well as long as her hands were occupied it would be all right for once they stopped she would have to face the truth and finally admit defeat.

-

And so she continued washing, fruitlessly trying to make a quick task stretch on, but all too soon the dishes had been dried and placed away. With that diversion done Tomoe raised up her white flag of surrender as she with leaden feet set off to erase her existence. Packing her belongings she reflected on the fact that she could've prevented this from ever happening.

-

Within the first month of moving into this place, she found out that their across the street neighbor was in fact the Kaoru that Kenshin had been looking for. But she didn't tell him, she couldn't. Even though she knew it wasn't right, she wanted to be selfish for a little bit longer. She wanted him for herself a little more. Was that too much to ask for? It had occurred to her countless times to convince him to leave this place. It would've been so easy too. But she didn't act on these urges. She didn't want him to hate her if he found out.

-

She could live with his neglect but hatred she wouldn't be able to bear.

-

Finished packing, Tomoe relocated all her luggage to the front door but couldn't bring herself to leave just yet, couldn't bring herself to relinquish her hold to another. And so picking up the phone, she assigned that duty to someone else. She then dialed a number she hadn't used since she began following Kenshin, connecting her to the only person who she knew could help her.

-

"What?" a brusque voice demanded. A voice she would have recognized even if rendered deaf.

-

"Enishi," she replied her voice flat and dead even to her ears. A voice that both masked the depth of her emotions and laid it bare to the listener, "come take me home."

-

To be cursed with love is to be condemned for ages she realized. And if it's a one sided deal then you'll be in torment this life and the next.

-

And with that revelation, the tears flowed.

* * *

Noir: Yay I'm done and though it doesn't seem as much it's the longest chapter. I feel like changing my writing style though because mine takes so long to get a chapter out. You guys are probably getting impatient with how slow this story is going though. Truth I'm thinking of changing the storyline but that's still a work in progress so if you see any new surprises, it'll be a surprise for me too. So, happy New Year! Oh and I'll try to respond to everyone soon too. Thanks for all the reviews!! 


End file.
